


Harry Potter & the Wizards of Waverly Place Book 2: 7th Year at Hogwarts

by Gandalfs_Beard



Series: Harry Potter & the Wizards of Waverly Place [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Angst, Complete Whackjob, Cover Art, Delusional Douchebaggery, Demonology, F/F, F/M, Gone Mental, Gryffindor's Bloody Heroes, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Multi, Nutter, Slytherin, St Mungo's Hospital, Supernatural - Freeform, attempted human sacrifice, occultism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfs_Beard/pseuds/Gandalfs_Beard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my fan-fic Harry Potter & the Wizards of Waverly Place: the Stone of Dreams. Harry and Hermione return to England after their holiday-that-went-wrong in New York-bringing back a new addition to their relationship: Alex Russo. Finally Hermione and Harry have some fun and put the war behind them. But McGonagall has plans for them...</p><p>Rated M (PG13/R in some chapters) for sexual themes and some language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I started out with one story, and ended up with something completely different. I had been planning on a magical smackdown between werewolves and centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. But that fell apart as the characters were determined that I stick with them, and not distract the reader from what this story is really about-which is about what happens when Alex Russo joins Harry and Hermione when they choose to return to Hogwarts for the 7th year which they had missed out on entirely.
> 
> The M rating is for sexual themes (non-graphic) and some language. But it's PG-13 material

Harry was used to people talking about him in hushed tones when they spotted him. So he ignored them until he found a seat with Hermione and Alex Russo in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express by themselves. Harry drew the curtain across the compartment door windows with a sigh of relief. Alex groaned and slumped on one of the benches with her face in her hands.

Only Hermione looked serene, but she bore a hint of a smirk on her face. Harry thought she seemed to be quite enjoying herself. Well, Hermione had never been particularly shy, he supposed. Harry also detected a hint of that determined-to-annoy-someone look in her eyes which she'd had when she had gone to Slughorn's party with McLaggen.

Alex began to wonder why she had ever agreed to this. She was mortified by the whispers and stares she got. She was so anxious that she gripped Harry's arm tightly until they had found the empty compartment. Alex wasn't used to people gawking and talking about her right in front of her. This was worse than the time she had pissed off the entire student body of Tribeca Prep and her best friend had been Principal Laritate.

That had been a positively awful time for Alex because her fellow students had shunned her--with good reason she thought (though it had still been entirely Justin's fault). This felt completely different, much more humiliating. She heard many of the comments about her and Harry.

"...Is it true?"

"...I heard she was his girlfriend!"

"...I thought Hermione was his girlfriend now..."

"...maybe they're both..."

"...weird!"

"...no way!"

"...eww..."

"...American..."

A few students had even glared at her and she was certain she'd heard a sneeze that sounded like "slut" and a cough that sounded like "whore," and some other choice words under their breaths. The only person to ever do that to Alex's face before was Gigi, but as Alex hadn't cared what Miss Queen Bee thought of her, she'd never given Gigi any credence--and nobody else in Tribeca Prep did either. Even Mason had at least been decent enough to use stupid words like "strumpet" when he had broken up with Alex.

These kids had never even met Alex, but they were already judging her!? As soon as Harry had finished closing the curtain, Alex stood up again and vented her outrage.

" What was _that_ all about? I don't get it! What did I do to them? They don't even know me but they hate me!? Why do they even care about me? Ugh! Why am I even here?"

"Try to ignore them... I know it's bad now, but it'll get better. Believe me, I've been through this before..." Hermione said, remembering when Rita Skeeter had humiliated her publicly by making out that Hermione was a tart playing with Harry's affections. Hermione had put up with weeks of stares, glares, and rude names before getting her revenge on Rita.

"Yeah," said Harry rolling his eyes, "We've both been through this sort of rubbish before. It takes a while to get used to though. Hermione and I have your back Alex, so I think you'll be fine."

"I know I will," said Alex glaring, "because I'm going to hex the next asshole who says anything."

Harry grinned at her.

"That's the spirit, Alex!" Harry said approvingly. Then Harry looked thoughtful, and frowned, "But how did everybody know? George told me that Ron's been dead silent on the subject ever since that day he caught us all snogging on Bill's doorstep. Won't say a word to anybody apparently."

Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable for the first time on the journey, thinking about that day, and the days which had followed. Hermione had thought that must have been horrible for Ron, George setting him up for a shock like that. She couldn't believe that George would be so mean--until Ginny had told her everything Ron had said about Harry and Hermione before she and George had come looking for them. After that, Hermione felt that perhaps George had been more restrained than he could have been.

Harry, Hermione, and Alex had settled in at #12 Grimmauld Place for a few weeks after seeing Ron and Bill Weasley at Shell Cottage, particularly as there really wasn't anywhere else to go. Harry was considering selling the place, which was an option as Bill Weasley had pointed out. It was a grim house indeed, and Harry doubted the stain of Dark Magic could ever be wiped off it.

But some other wizards might be thrilled with it. Harry began to wonder if this house had ever hosted Blood Rituals. Given all of the shrunken heads of house-elves on the wall, he was beginning to think that it was entirely likely.

Alex and Hermione both quickly agreed that if Harry wanted to sell the place, then he should by all means. Alex was thoroughly creeped out by the house. She had made herself feel better over the last several weeks by dragging Hermione and Harry through fashion shops and spas in London by day, and dragging them to nightclubs by night--which she had done mostly to give them makeovers and show them off.

Alex's naturally exuberant personality was given free reign. Without her brothers and parents to annoy her, she really felt free to just be herself. Harry and Hermione were following Alex's lead while they lazily took their time figuring out what to do next.

Harry and Hermione finally started to loosen up and just enjoy themselves. Alex was doing them both a world of good. Their moments together without any outside stresses had been few, and now for the first time in months--perhaps more than a year Harry thought--they were beginning to truly feel happy more and more frequently.

Then one morning after about 3 weeks at #12, Harry picked up the letter which an owl had just delivered through the letter slot. It was addressed from Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts. Harry flipped the envelope over as he entered the kitchen, wondering what Professor McGonagall wanted.

A few minutes later, after he had finished reading the letter, Harry just sat there in stunned silence.

7th Year? Harry and Hermione had both been thinking they should just move on to the advanced magic by themselves and train up Alex a bit. But the Headmistress of Hogwarts had other ideas for them--well, for Harry and Hermione anyway.

Professor McGonagall's plan for Harry and Hermione made sense, thought Harry after some consideration. It would be easier to train at Hogwarts... then there was the matter of the Headmistress asking Harry to come back as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was a bit reticent when Harry told her and Hermione the plan. Hard schoolwork was really not her forte. But Alex had also secretly been hoping she would get a chance to experience Hogwarts. Plus, she really wanted to impress Hermione. For the first time, Alex truly felt inspired to learn--even more so than when she had rejoined the family wizard competition to be with Mason, her ex-boyfriend.

The next day, Harry sent Professor McGonagall a return owl telling her that he would accept the position as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and he casually informed her that she could expect to see a new student too.

The plan was that Harry should take over the DADA classes, and that Hermione would take all the 7th year classes while tutoring Harry in the subjects she was learning--Harry couldn't be expected to teach classes and attend them at the same time. Of course, with Alex there too, trying to learn the British curriculum--so different than what she was used to--Hermione would have to tutor her as well.

Alex was delighted with Diagon Alley when Hermione and Harry took her there to pick up school supplies. It was so different from the American Wizard World--which was a magical dimension usually shrouded in a bright white fog. Its randomly designed structures had been immaculate but soooooo boring, they almost sucked the fun out of magic shopping.

But Diagon Alley had character. And despite all the weird angles, and grime, at least the buildings made more sense than the ones in her Wizard World. If Harry hadn't told her, Alex would have never guessed that 5 or 6 months ago most of the businesses had been closed and many shops demolished, burned down, and looted. Even the Bank had suffered extensive damage due to a rampaging dragon.

Now, Diagon Alley was a bustling centre again, and most businesses reopened or rebuilt. But some people would still be missed. Florean Fortescue would never again be serving Harry free ice cream sundaes.

Alex the fashion maven was determined to start by getting robes and uniforms for Hogwarts classwear. While Madame Malkin was fitting her, Alex spotted a gorgeous set of dress-robes on a mannequin. It was black, but there was more to it; its semi-reflective sheer surface shimmered and changed colours depending on the angle of the light. And its cut looked sleek and sexy.

"Wait," Said Alex, as Madame Malkin started inserting pins, "How about that one? It looks like it would fit me perfectly."

"I'm sorry dear, but that's not an approved school uniform. It's a dress-robe for formal occasions," said Madame Malkin kindly. But Alex wasn't easily rebuffed.

"That's fine," Alex said brightly, "I'll get it for a formal occasion then. It's beautiful."

"I'm afraid that its quite expensive dear. Have you asked one of your parents?" questioned Madame Malkin.

That's when it hit Alex. Money. She had none, and she hadn't given it another thought while Harry was footing the bill (except for the clothes which Alex had put on a credit card her parents had given her). Alex started to panic and squirmed.

"Careful dear... I don't want to stick you with a pin," Madame Malkin said with concern. "What's the matter? You just went as white as a ghost, and now you look flushed."

Alex was too embarrassed to say that she didn't have any money... and tried to think of a lie for the first time in weeks. She was getting rusty at this, Alex thought ruefully. But then she heard a voice behind her.

"Can I get that set of dress-robes over there?" asked Harry. "I think Alex might be needing those."

Alex felt even more embarrassed that Harry had heard her thoughts.

" _Wait,_ stop Harry! You can't spend all that money on me. I don't even have any for _these_ robes!" she moaned.

"No, it's alright Alex... really! Hermione was right--My godfather Sirius was loads richer than I thought he was. In his will, he left me vaults in Gringotts full of his family's gold," said Harry, smiling at Alex. "I've got plenty to share. I'd give some to the Weasleys if they'd let me. I'm buying those robes, and the robes Madame Malkin is putting on you... Alright?"

"I... I guess," Alex stammered. She didn't like to think of herself as freeloading off of Harry. It didn't feel the same as free-loading off her parents, or her past boyfriends. Harry was so unselfish, it just wouldn't be right to take advantage of him.

"Oh stop being so noble," Harry said with a loving smirk. "Whatever's mine is yours." Then Harry leaned in and kissed Alex briefly so that she knew he meant it.

Madame Malkin raised one eyebrow... and then the other. This was a Two Eyebrow Event. Hadn't she just seen Potter giving Miss Granger a kiss just outside of her shop half an hour ago, in clear view of the girl now being fitted, just before Granger had come in for her robes?

Harry didn't appear to be engaging in any subterfuge or hiding his affections for both girls, yet neither of the girls seemed distraught about it--quite the opposite by all appearances. Madame Malkin had thought she'd seen everything to see in her shop. But she hadn't seen anything quite like this since the 1960's.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex felt much more relaxed after the kiss, and just decided to go with it. If Harry wanted to buy her nice things, she couldn't really stop him. And she had to admit it always felt nice to have someone buy something for her without expecting anything in return.

Harry had a lot of fun watching Ollivander--who was looking much better now--try to find a suitable wand for Alex. Her machine made American wand was fine, especially for interacting with modern electronics as it had been designed to work based on the magical equivalent of an electrical power grid. But it would not be nearly as effective as a real wand Ollivander assured Alex.

Alex had a nervous fit of giggles after the 5th one exploded a rack of shelves behind her.

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry! I don't know..."

"Never mind, never mind dear," said Ollivander cheerfully. "Everything is fixable except for the wands--and they all have unbreakable charms on them until they leave the store. Anyway, you're as tough a nut to crack as my young... friend... Harry... Potter." He said the last few words slowly, because an idea had dawned on him. It was surely unheard of. But it was a strong possibility that it was meant to be, as the opportunity had come up only once more to get one from Dumbledore before he had been killed.

Ollivander waded through strewn boxes and debris to the back room. Moments later he returned with a wand box. He took off the lid and held the box up to Alex with encouragement.

"Well then... Give it a go!"

The moment Alex touched the wand she felt a swooping sensation in her stomach, her nerves all tingled, and she was bathed in a brilliant glow of light which slowly faded. Ollivander looked triumphant.

Harry felt it. Even on this side of the room, Harry felt the other wand. The sensation seemed very familiar to him. Ollivander obliged to answer the question before it was asked.

"The core contains something that is known quite well by our young Mr Potter here. The core is a Phoenix feather--the last one ever to be provided by Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, before Dumbledore was killed."

"I knew it," said Harry. "I can feel it vibrating from here."

"Yes... well, indeed..." And Ollivander's eyes actually crinkled in the hint of a smile, as he scrutinised Harry and then Alex. "In any case the wand is 10 1/2 inches long, and the wood is ash, quite supple and springy. This wand has been waiting, specifically for you Miss Russo. The wand chooses the wizard you know."

"How could it be waiting for me?" asked a puzzled Alex. "I don't get it."

"Well, let me put it another way... lifetimes could go by before this wand would be compatible with another wizard. For now, you are that person. And know this too... Mr Potter here knows... everybody who has ever had a phoenix feather core has gone on to commit incredible feats of magic, for both good and evil. Only the two most powerful wizards in modern history have had such a wand. One is vanquished... and the other stands before us. Yes, Miss Russo, I expect you will also go on to do great things. Especially with Mr Potter at your side. Your two wands acting in concert would be... formidable." Ollivander's eyes gleamed at the thought.

Alex and Harry met each other's eyes. Alex was amazed and puzzled by these revelations. Harry's wand had shared the same core as Voldemort's, and now hers did too? What did that mean? Did that make her related to Voldemort somehow?

"Dunno," said Harry, responding to Alex's thoughts. Harry and Ollivander were on very good terms since Harry had saved his life, and had spoken several times over the summer. Harry trusted Ollivander enough to discuss Alex's questions openly with him. With Dumbledore gone, Mr Ollivander was the only other person besides Hermione who knew about his relationships to Voldemort, and the only person who knew enough about wand-lore to explain some things.

"Mr Ollivander, do you know why we might all have the same wand-core?" Harry asked. "I thought with Voldemort, it was because we were related by blood and the bit of himself that he transferred to me when his killing curse failed."

"Hmmm... Miss Russo has some good questions for someone so new to traditional wand-lore," said Ollivander discerningly. Harry had often wondered if Mr Ollivander was a practiced Legilimens.

"Yes and no Mr Potter. Your multilayered relationships to the Dark Lord were indeed key reasons that the phoenix feather core chose you. But people don't have to be related by blood, or have any sort of relationship with another individual for a wand which shares a core with other wands to chose them. It is possible, though unlikely in the extreme, someone else could have come in here right now and been compatible with Miss Russo's wand."

"And they would likely bear no relationship to you or Voldemort at all. Most wands, with shared cores or otherwise, don't chose people by blood, or even their personality, but by matching the resonant frequencies of the core's magic with the magic of the owner. There is no special guarantee that people who are related to each other would be compatible with same cores."

"If I had to guess, I'd think that Miss Russo is compatible with the phoenix feather wand because _you_ are compatible with it Mr Potter--bearing no other relationship to Voldemort except indirectly through you. You and Miss Russo both share a common spirit so to speak, and the wand-cores match your spirit." Ollivander paused, perplexed, then continued.

"And in this special case, I must assume that Dumbledore, or Fawkes himself, had a premonition that having another phoenix feather wand would be necessary."

Oddly, Mr Ollivander's eyes were looking slightly watery. Harry was beginning to think that Mr Ollivander was a bit of a Romantic.


	4. Chapter 4

Shopping for Alex proved to be less dramatic and much more fun the rest of the afternoon. At the Eeylops Owl Emporium she chose a Great Horned Owl as her animal companion. With its big round soulful eyes, pointy ears, and adorable round face, It looked remarkably like a tabby kitten when seeing it straight on.

Alex laughed when the large bird perched on Harry's head to begin grooming itself. After the animal shop, the next stop was Flourish and Botts. Hermione rejoined Alex and Harry, and then took Alex off to find her necessary schoolbooks. Harry decided to step out for a moment and take care of another important purchase, instead of just hanging around.

When the two girls stepped out of the store and into Diagon Alley, Harry was waiting for them with three broomsticks-all of them the latest model of the Firebolt. Hermione dropped the stack of books she was carrying, and began massaging her temples groaning.

" _Honestly_ Harry!" she looked at him beseechingly, "You have to stop this... It's all so unnecessary. You shouldn't be..."

"...spending so much money on you two?" Harry said, unable to stop grinning at Hermione. Laughing, he went on. "Yeah, I know. Alex already told me the same thing. Sorry, too late!" Then Harry continued a bit more seriously.

"Look Hermione, you and Alex need to get over this and get used to it. I never expected to become this loaded. My parents left me enough to get through school and see me off to a good start in life; certainly not enough to last forever. They weren't filthy rich like Sirius's family. When Sirius died, the whole lot of the estate went to me--which consisted mostly of #12, and several massive vaults at Gringotts. I don't have to work another day in my life if I don't want to."

"I'm worth a bloody fortune now, and I meant it when I said that what's mine is yours. You two are amazing, and I... I..." Harry faltered briefly and lowered his voice, "I love you both," he said quietly, keeping an eye out for passersby. "I'm not going money crazy, I swear. I just want to share what I have with both of you."

Once they had finished shopping, the young wizards had afternoon tea before setting back to Grimmauld Place. The last place they had been to was George's 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' shop, which had reopened shortly after they had returned from New York. Harry had bought all sorts of things to amuse Alex who was giddily bouncing around the store. She knew Max would love this place and wished he were there to see it. But as far as she knew, he was still at home in Waverly Place.

They were at the platform of 9 and 3/4, mingling with the crowd of students going to Hogwarts and their parents. Nobody seemed to notice them at first. But then Harry caught the eye of a redhead he knew, only a carriage down the platform.

Ron just scowled at Harry sullenly and said nothing. Then Ron turned his back on Harry and stalked to a carriage as far away down the train from Harry as he possibly could. Well that was that, thought Harry. He felt bad the way things had turned out, but it was Ron's own fault that he had lost any chance he'd had with Hermione. And it wasn't Harry's fault that George had pranked Ron. But it was done now. Harry and Ron were no longer friends.

So there the three young wizards sat, in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express, wondering how the other students had found them out. Alex was still fuming when there was a tap on the door.

"I know you're in there," called out Ginny. "It was the only place left. Let me in." Harry hurriedly opened the door and Ginny stumbled through it. Harry shut the door again.

"You'd better take a look at this Harry," she said, waving a Daily Prophet at him. "They're at it again." Ginny growled.

Hermione grabbed the paper and held it up so that they could all see the header at the top of the gossip column.

**"Potter's Playmates or Harry's Harem?"**

_"Harry Potter has recently been spotted in London with his rumoured girlfriend, Hermione Granger. But who is the beauty with ebony hair who has been spotted gallivanting in muggle nightclubs with them?_

_Apparently she is none other than the teenage wizard, Alex Russo, who has recently defeated one of America's most powerful dark wizards._

_Do she and Harry belong to a special club for 'Chosen Ones?' Or is there something more salacious lurking under their robes._

_The trio were apparently 'all over each other' according to muggle wait-staff at the club speaking to an undercover Prophet reporter. But without more evidence than the word of a muggle, the question lingering in our minds is this: Love Triangle or Threesome?_

_Let us know what you think in the following poll."_

"Fuck!" swore Harry, who now had the paper. Alex was facepalming again. Hermione didn't seem to mind though. She really seemed to think this was funny, he thought crossly.

Ginny was smirking too.

"They're all jealous of you, you know! Even the Slytherins," Ginny told Alex. "I've heard them. You're just too flawless and you have great fashion sense, and most of the 7th year girls have been trying to catch Harry for years now." She turned slightly pink and addressed Harry.

"They were resigned to you eventually hooking up with Hermione, because you've never been apart from her since your first year Harry. But Alex is new, so they're taking it out on her. And a lot of the jealous boys are upset because they can't even manage to get one girlfriend, let alone two."


	5. Chapter 5

Now that the rumour mill was properly stoked, Harry suspected that this might be an area of concern for Professor McGonagall. Harry had been correct. McGonagall called Alex, Harry, and Hermione up to her office before the Sorting began.

"Well Harry. This certainly seems complicated. Normally it would be none of my concern how people engage with each other romantically..."

"But Professor..." began Harry, who glanced sheepishly at Hermione and Alex. They were both fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Minerva! You're a Professor now Harry. Please address me as Minerva. In any case, don't even try to pull the wool over my eyes on this one. I can see as plain as day that you three are a Triune, not something as tawdry as a 'threesome' nor as banal as a 'love-triangle.' But it certainly induces enough raging hormones to cause trouble for the young and unwary."

All three of them, Alex, Hermione, and Harry, stood there gaping at the Headmistress of Hogwarts who was beginning to frown.

"Never mind how I can tell for now. Suffice it to know that this will be extremely difficult to manage. Your feelings for each other will only continue to grow stronger. If you were all students, this wouldn't be an issue at all. It's none of my business. But now one of you is a professor--and some sort of professional decorum must be maintained."

"I'm afraid that I must ask that you all restrain yourselves from public displays of affection during class hours. I know how difficult that can be for a young Triune, but you must make a supreme effort. The demarcation between Student and Professor must be maintained. I can't really say what you do after class hours. You're all of age, and the standard rules were meant to prevent teachers from preying on students, not to prevent already ongoing relationships between the young. I just urge you all to use a bit of common sense about how you conduct yourself publicly."

"I understand Professor..." Harry began.

"Minerva!"

"Oh er... I understand, Minerva." The name felt strange on Harry's tongue, but he resigned himself to get used to it. "And I'll be sure not to play favourites either." Harry grinned, because Alex was batting her eyelashes at him right now, trying to distract him.

"Yes... yes. Be sure that you don't Harry. One last thing, you have the old DADA teacher's office--don't forget that it is yours now. And here is a key to your private rooms." McGonagall chuckled at Harry's bewildered expression. "You didn't think you'd be sleeping in a dorm did you?"

**~o0o~**

Headmistress McGonagall greeted the students of Hogwarts warmly in the Great Hall. "Hello students, and welcome back from your summer holidays. Before we begin, let me introduce someone many of you already know, he will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, Professor Harry Potter."

Harry, who was seated at the professor's table, looked uncomfortably around the Great Hall as it began buzzing with surprise. Some of the students who had been rude on the train averted their eyes guiltily when he spotted them. Hah, thought Harry a bit smugly. Feeling much better, he listened to Minerva continue addressing the students.

"I would also like to introduce two foreign exchange students from America this year, Alex Russo..." Alex tried to make herself look smaller when all eyes turned to her. She wished she could hide. But her embarrassment turned to shock when Professor McGonagall continued.

"...And also her brother, Max Russo."

Stunned, Alex whirled around and spotted Max standing with the first years about to be sorted.

"Max!" she hissed angrily "What are you doing here?"

"Ginny Weasley," Max said simply, with a big stupid grin. "She didn't want to leave me behind. So Mom and Dad figured, why not!? I think they thought that I might actually learn something," he snickered. "Maybe I will."

Alex rolled her eyes. It could have been worse she thought. Justin could have been there.

The sorting seemed kind of intense to Alex. If she had been 11, she would have been scared, but as it was, she was more curious than anything.

Alex held the grubby looking old wizard hat gingerly. Then, sighing, she put it on her head. She could hear the hat talking to her.

"Potter... is that you? Oh, no... _you're_ a girl. Sorry! Alright then..." said a disconcerted Sorting Hat. "Well, well, you have many of the same qualities as Potter--a certain disregard for the rules, quick with a silver-tongue, and cunning. You would do well in Slytherin too I think..."

Alex felt insulted.

"I've heard all about that House you stupid Hat. There's no way I'm hanging out with a bunch of little Nazis... Now put me in Gryffindor with Hermione before I throw you in that lake outside." Alex demanded. The Sorting Hat was shocked, It wasn't used to taking orders from students. But it thought better of arguing with Alex.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the Hat. Moments later, Max was also sorted into Gryffindor. He sat down between Alex and Hermione grinning.

"The hat almost put me in Hufflepuff. But then it said something like 'not another Russo' and sent me here," Max chuckled. Alex rolled her eyes and shoved him.

"Jerk! I came all the way to England to get away from you guys and now you're going to be all up in my stuff!" she said with frustration.

"Wooah! Hold on Sis... Do whatever you want to do. I don't care. I got my own thing going on," Max nodded with his best "stupid face" smile.

"Yeah, well see that you stay out of my way," snapped Alex. "I don't want anyone to think I know you," she said glaring at Max. Hermione tried to suppress a giggle. She was reminded of the way Fred and George had reacted to Ron coming to Hogwarts.

Hermione looked up and down the Gryffindor table but didn't see Ron. But then she spotted him talking animatedly to a pale-faced blond boy who wasn't Draco at the Slytherin table. She frowned, wondering what that was all about.

Then Hermione was distracted by squeals of delight from Alex, and saw that the Feast had arrived.

"Oh my God... Real Food," said Alex, her eyes popping at the sight and smells. She was awed. This certainly wasn't Tribeca Prep food, or even Wiz-Tech food, which had managed to be even worse than her regular school's cafeteria food.

Alex piled up her plate with a ham slab, mashed potatoes, "loose" corn, and sausage rolls and dug in, while eyeing a delicious looking beef pie. She grabbed a slice of the pie before it was all gone. By the time dessert was over, Alex was groaning and holding her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner, there was plenty of time before the curfew to go and find Harry's room. Hermione and Alex followed Harry as he entered a short hallway not far from the DADA classroom.

At the end was a heavy oak door with brass handles. Harry opened it, and was stunned at the size. It wasn't just a small room-it was about the size of any small flat with a sitting room, dining room/kitchen, and one large bedroom with its own bathroom. It wasn't luxurious exactly, but all of the antique furniture and decor of Hogwarts made it feel like it was.

Harry and Alex looked at the bed and grinned, the same thought popping into their heads.

"But you know we can't spend the night Alex," Hermione said with disappointment. "We have to be in our dorms by 11 o'clock."

"But I thought we could do what we liked when classes let out. McGonagall said so," Alex moaned.

"Yes, but this is a boarding school with strict rules regarding curfews and separate sleeping arrangements for boys and girls. Technically, we aren't allowed to violate those rules..." Hermione started blushing as she trailed off.

Alex got it. She grinned, her eyes narrowing as she peered shrewdly at Hermione.

"Technically...?" Alex chuckled. "Of course rules aren't meant to be 'violated,' are they Hermione?"

"Erm..." interjected Harry, "It's not that I don't mind violating a few silly old school rules--but please... can we NOT get thrown out on our ear the first night here!?"

But Harry was having trouble keeping a straight face. The whole experience was so utterly surreal. The sensation reminded him of the feeling he'd had when he had taken the Felix Felicis potion.

Harry had never imagined being in this position at Hogwarts, a professor, with his own private rooms, and his two best friends--his girlfriends--at his side. An exhilarating feeling swept over Harry, and Hermione beamed at him.

"Well we've still got a couple of hours," Hermione said slyly to Harry as she began to unbutton Harry's shirt. Taking her cue from Hermione, Alex came up behind her, and put her arms around the other girl's waist, and her head on the other girl's right shoulder. Her lips brushed against the skin of Hermione's neck. Alex kissed her and she said softly,

"I love you Hermione."

**~o0o~**

An hour or so later, Harry walked with Hermione and Alex to the Gryffindor tower as they straightened their clothes. Nobody was looking so he gave them both a kiss goodnight. Harry had forgotten all about the Fat Lady.

"Well... My goodness," the Fat Lady sniffed, feigning shock, " _Two_ girlfriends Potter? I've been on this wall for hundreds of years, and I can't remember the last time I've seen such a flagrant violation of probity."

"Wait... what?" said Alex with a bewildered look, "Nobody said anything about violating anyone with probes..."

The Fat Lady thought Alex was mocking her, and went into a huff, opening the door without even asking them for the password. She waited as the two girls entered, then spoke to Harry.

"Hurry up then. Aren't you going in?"

Harry gave the Fat Lady a half-smile.

"That wouldn't really be appropriate--I'm a professor now," Harry said. This time the Fat Lady really did look shocked...

"But... But that would make you the youngest professor since..."

"1638, Yeah, that's what all the other professors said too," Harry grinned at her consternation.

He turned and walked back towards his rooms when he spotted Malfoy. Harry was surprised. He hadn't expected that any Slytherins would want to repeat 7th year. Harry was even more surprised when Draco smirked at him, but not unpleasantly. With a bit of a leer, Draco said,

"Nice one Potter. Two girlfriends now? I didn't see that one coming. And you a professor--I didn't see that one coming at all either. I'll be in your class, so try to be nice eh. I promise to behave."

"Er... well alright then," said Harry. This was even more unexpected--Draco being almost pleasant. Harry had a feeling of Deja Vu as he pictured Dudley saying goodbye.

"Erm... Malfoy, if you don't mind me asking..."

"What am I doing here?" Draco laughed, and it didn't even sound like an evil laugh.

"Everyone keeps asking me that. I guess my only answer is YOU Potter. After the war, when my father was sent to Azkaban again, I realised that I'd been trying to live up to an Ideal Father who didn't really even exist. I... I never really thought of him as evil, but... but he's done some really awful things. Things that I realised I couldn't do when I didn't kill Dumbledore." Draco looked pained as he told Harry.

"But why come back though? You didn't have to come back to be good," pressed Harry.

"Like I said... My dad basically proved he's a pretty terrible father. I didn't want to be like him anymore after that night on the tower. I..." Draco flushed, he could hardly say it. "I wanted to be more like YOU Harry. I think I always have done a bit."

Draco couldn't look at Harry anymore after dropping that bombshell. He just turned around and headed down the corridor, leaving a stunned and perplexed Harry standing alone by the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.


	7. Chapter 7

For once in their lives, the school year was passing by relatively uneventfully for Harry and Hermione. But that didn't mean that they and Alex weren't working hard. Justin would not have recognised the raven haired girl at Hogwarts. Alex left the pranking to Max, who was quickly making a name for himself and his girlfriend Ginny as class clowns.

Alex really liked Ginny, whom she'd met when Ginny and her brother George had come to New York looking for Hermione and Harry. She sensed that there might have been something once between Ginny and Harry. And she could see why. Ginny was funny, and wicked, and kind, and fearless. And Ginny didn't take crap from anyone. But Alex really didn't have time to hang out with Max and Ginny, who seemed to be spending a lot of time in detention lately anyway. Alex was hard at work studying.

But Alex took some time off and spent it with Ginny and Max that Saturday, and she discovered why Ginny and Harry had probably not worked out.

It was a warm day for autumn at Hogwarts, and Alex had been outside by the lake with Ginny and Max. They were conjuring up little warships and playing Battleship with them on the lake. They came inside for lunch, and then went up to the Gryffindor common room together.

Ginny's brother Ron was sitting sulking in one of the armchairs. He looked up when he saw Alex come in with Ginny and Max. Alex felt cold all of a sudden. Ron was staring at her with hateful eyes. Alex usually avoided Ron because he gave her the creeps, and this was the first time that they had actually come face to face since the start of the school term. She couldn't figure out what Ron's problem was. He stared at Alex, then he stared at Ginny, then back again at Alex--but he studiously ignored Max. Alex grit her teeth. She wasn't going to put up with bullshit.

"Stop it!" said Alex sternly, "You're creeping me out. What's your problem dude?"

"You..." snarled Ron.

 _"WHAT?"_ Alex yelled, half sneering with an angry laugh. "Are you _kidding_ me...? I don't even know you!"

"You... you're with him... Harry... my ex-best-friend... and with Hermione... my ex-girlfriend. Now you're here with her... my sister!?" Ron snarled. "What? You come to take any more friends and family away from me?" He got up from his chair angrily.

Alex's head was spinning. What the hell was going on? Ron wasn't making any sense. Alex couldn't deal with this, she threw up her hands in frustration and turned to go back the way she came.

" Whatever Dude... You are a FREAK! I'm out, loser..." Alex said, reverting to rudeness, the only way she knew of for dealing with psychos and brothers.

But her words had unhinged Ron, who was barely holding it together. Lunging, Ron shot a hex at Alex's back. Ginny and Max, who had been watching in silence to see how things would play out, both fired spells back at Ron who toppled backwards over his armchair with tentacles growing out of his face and bat-bogeys flapping their wings as they flew out of his nostrils.

Ron's hex would have hit Alex squarely in the back, except Hermione had come by the common room to find her. She had seen Ron lunge with his wand and she yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione only just managed to hit Ron's wand as it was already firing. But it was enough. The hex missed Alex by inches.

Alex stepped around the armchair to look at Ron. She burst into giggles at the sight of the octopus tentacles growing out of his face, and bats crawling out of his nose. These English kids really knew some great spells. Then she sniffed disdainfully and looked at Ron in contempt.

"If you EVER try that again, you'll wish those bats were coming out of your nose again, because I know other orifices they can fly out of," said Alex angrily. Then she turned around and stalked out of the room... and ran straight into Hermione.

"Oh... I'm so sorry Hermione. Was that your spell that saved me?"

"What... oh yes it was. I came by to see if you want to go on a... er... 'picnic' with Harry and me. Then I saw _him."_ Hermione almost spat the words. "I can't believe him. Every time I start to feel sorry for him he always makes it worse. This is too much Alex. Ron is getting out of control."

"What did you ever see in him?" Alex asked seriously.

"He saved me from a Troll once, and he made me laugh," Hermione sighed. "But that's not enough for a relationship when you're arguing all the time. I don't really know what I was thinking. We _always_ fought. I... I don't know why I didn't just get together with Harry sooner. I've known since our third year that I wanted to be with Harry." Tears were running down Hermione's nose. "But somehow it never happened, and then I thought that he and Ginny..." Hermione sniffed and magicked up a tissue to blow her nose.

"Anyway, last year when we were helping Harry looking for Voldemort and trying not to get captured or killed ourselves, Ron LEFT us. Harry and I had never done anything--not even snogged-- _ever._ But Ron went off in a jealous rage anyway. That's not something anyone really gets over--knowing that you might be tortured or murdered at any moment--and then your boyfriend LEAVES you in the middle of it all."

Alex waited patiently for the next part of the story. She wanted to hear the good bit. Hermione continued after a moment.

"Well... it was awful at first. I cried for days. But Harry was always there with me, and I remembered how he made me feel. I was there when he saved his own life and his godfather's life from a 100 dementors at once in third year. That's when I first really knew. Anyway, in the weeks after Ron left, I felt closer and closer to Harry, and on Christmas Eve, we visited the graves of Harry's parents at Godric's Hollow together. He had never been before, and it was really heartbreaking. It was _so_ sad, and yet so beautiful. It was snowing, but I just wanted to stand there and hold onto Harry and never let go of him."

"But then Voldemort's bloody snake showed up and everything went to hell. Harry's wand was broken and we were stuck in the woods again. That's when we finally just admitted that we loved each other."

"But we still had the war to fight, and Ron did come back shortly after that, which put an end to any chance for Harry and I to do anything alone together. But things were never the same between any of us."

"That holiday in New York we were trying to take, that was the first real chance Harry and I have had to be together since Godric's Hollow... and then we met you." Hermione grinned now, her wet cheeks notwithstanding. "I'm not a big believer in fate, but it seems like too much to be entirely coincidence."

"I agree," said Alex quietly. Her own eyes were slightly moistened by the tale. But without another word Alex leaned in and kissed Hermione. "Now we're with who we were _meant_ to be with," Alex said with one of her sweetest smiles. "Where is Harry anyway?" she asked Hermione.

"Flying around on his Firebolt of course," laughed Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron was angry. More than angry. He was sick of stupid Gryffindor and all of its stupid Heroes. He couldn't go anywhere without being reminded of how he had been abused. Any feelings that he was ultimately responsible for breaking up with Hermione had long vanished. They had disappeared the afternoon that Harry had showed up at Shell Cottage, snogging Hermione and Alex--rubbing it in Ron's face.

Ron still was furious at George for setting him up, but any feelings based on rational thought were pushed aside by his paranoid feelings. And now Harry had become the ultimate villain of the piece. Harry knew how Ron felt about Hermione and him, and Harry knew that Ron didn't have anybody else, and Harry knew that Bill Weasley was Ron's brother. Harry had to have known that Ron would be there that day.

Bill would have told Harry that Ron was going to be there.. (In actuality, Bill hadn't told Harry because George had brought Ron around unannounced). So when Harry had shown up with a girl under each arm--one of them being Hermione, and the other being a beautiful American girl with black hair--he was just rubbing it Ron's face how much of a Loser Ron was.

Ron was also thinking about what a bitch Hermione was for going along with Harry's dirty trick. He didn't know why he had ever liked her. She had always been bossing him around, making him feel like he wasn't good enough for her. And somehow, he knew that Ginny had something to do with it... palling around with that arsehole brother of Alex's.

During the summer, when George and Ginny went to America to look for Hermione and Harry, Ron had just been harbouring resentments. He had no intention of returning to Hogwarts for 7th year, which he had missed, due to hunting horcruxes with Harry and Hermione--like a pathetic second rate sidekick for two superheroes Ron thought.

He should never have gone. Except for saving Harry and killing Tom Riddle's horcrux locket, Ron had felt pretty useless. The vision which Riddle had shown him had been bang on target he thought--he really had been pathetic, and Harry and Hermione really had been carrying on behind his back. Though come to think about it, Ron was the one who had also figured out how to get the basilisk fangs. Ron began to think that maybe he hadn't been that useless, but rather, that he was underappreciated.

Ron wondered darkly what would have happened if he hadn't saved Harry's life and killed the Horcrux, and he felt even angrier. He had saved Harry Bloody Potter's life, while the whole time Harry had been shagging Ron's girlfriend behind his back. Maybe he should have let Harry die and then killed the Horcrux.

But a small voice in the back of his head which Ron had been ignoring, managed to finally send a signal to his frontal lobes. Harry had never cared about dying, he just cared about saving people. And he had saved the entire wizarding world from Voldemort. It would have been useless if he'd let Harry die then.

But even that ounce of self-serving rationality couldn't stop Ron from wondering how long it would take for him to snap and do something to really hurt Harry.

In any case, Percy Weasley had managed to convince his mother that she should send Ron back to Hogwarts for 7th year.

"If he doesn't, he'll never get on with his life. Ron won't have a proper job and he'll just be miserable all the time." Percy had said wisely. That had won over Molly Weasley, who would have otherwise been just as keen to homeschool Ron and keep him under her thumb. The last thing she wanted was for Ron to continue suffering for his whole life. So she and Arthur forced Ron to either go back to Hogwarts--or go to live elsewhere.

Ron's parents, Arthur and Molly, knew that Ron couldn't bear to be parted from the comforts of home again. So Ron had finally acquiesced to their demands. It was after Ron saw Harry at platform 9 3/4 when Ron had begun wondering what would have happened if he had let Harry be killed by the horcrux.

That's when Ron met Derek Ainsworthy on the Hogwarts Express--a good looking blond boy who looked about 12 or 13 going to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Derek asked politely. "All the other compartments are full."

"Yeah... I guess." replied a very sullen Ron.

"You okay? You look a bit peaky," Derek looked concerned as he sat on the seat across the table from Ron.

"I suppose..." grunted Ron. Then Ron heaved a big sigh, "No... I'm not okay. My girlfriend shagged my best friend behind my back and hooked up with him. Mum and Dad forced me to come back to Hogwarts to do my 7th year and now I'll have to see them prancing around together every bloody day."

"Ouch! That's really messed up. Something like that happened to me once," Derek said sympathetically. "By the way I'm Derek Ainswothy. Nice to meet you."

Derek held out his hand. Ron hesitated, but then he gladly shook Derek's hand. Ron needed some new friends, and Derek seemed alright. Ron wasn't sure why he had just blurted out his pain and dumped it on Derek. Ron hadn't talked to anybody about it all summer. Derek just seemed so, agreeable.

"I haven't seen you before," said Ron, "Are you new to Hogwarts?"

Derek's ears turned pink.

"My... my parents homeschooled me." Derek squirmed with embarrassment, "They... they didn't want me mixing with any halfbloods or muggleborns. But since Voldemort was killed, they've thought better of it and sent me to Hogwarts to finish my schooling. I'm 15 now, so I'll be in 5th year I guess."

Derek didn't strike Ron as being evil, but Ron had to ask.

"Were your parents Death Eaters then?"

"Thank goodness, no," Derek replied. "They just shared a lot of their views."

"What about you? Do _you_ share their views?" Ron asked with narrowed eyes.

"Erm... Not really. I've never known any halfbloods or muggleborns, so I can't really know... can I?" Derek answered.

"They're over-rated..." Ron snapped back. Ron had shocked himself with what he'd just said to Derek. He didn't know where that had come from; it had just burst out. He'd always stuck up for muggleborns; for Hermione. He glowered inwardly, remembering how he'd stuck up for her against Malfoy. Yeah, muggleborns _were_ overrated--and so were half-bloods come to think about it. Ron had always thought his father was as barmy as Dumbledore, and they were both muggle champions.

Derek seemed a little taken aback. Ron softened his tone, not wanting to alarm his new friend.

"Well, I suppose they're not all bad, but the ones I thought had my back, turned out to be backstabbers."

"Understandable then. I'm sure if I'd had your experiences I'd feel the same way," said Derek agreeably. Ron seemed a bit morose to Derek, but he could understand that; Ron was hurting. Derek was often moody himself, sometimes feeling depressed for months on end. He was glad to have met Ron. Derek knew it was hard to live with the pain without someone to commiserate with.

Ron began laying it on thick with Derek, who seemed to hang on his every word. Ron started to feel a little better. It felt good to just tell someone, especially to tell somebody who appeared to be doting on Ron.


	9. Chapter 9

"Excellent, Alex," Harry said with a proud smile. "That's an amazing Patronus. Your best yet. You got that in record time."

"Hear Hear!" Said Hermione, as she gave a little clap and jumped up off the chair in which she had been reading a ridiculously complicated spell to conjure up dark magical creatures she had never heard of before--well she'd heard of them, but never in the wizarding world. She wagered that probably 90% of wizards had never heard of these beings. Demons really.

Demonology had caught Hermione's fascination. It was new information. And it was something that a fair number of muggle occultists and Alchemists had engaged in rather successfully, with only magical artifacts and very exacting dark rituals at their command. Some didn't even seem to need any magical artifacts. It was amazing, though sometimes quite horrifying what these "crypto-wizards" had accomplished.

The Ministry had mostly ignored the muggle occultists who believed they had magical powers, writing them off as delusional and not worth the effort. Occasionally Aurors would run into a muggle sorcerer or cult with access to magical artifacts, and they would simply confiscate the artifacts and store them in the Dept of Mysteries.

But Wizards who dismissed the power of muggle "magic" did so at their own peril Hermione thought. One of the things a small number of muggle sorcerers had become adept at over the centuries, was bending Demons to their Will and using them for their own purposes.

Wizards had all of their own powers and no need for Demons. So they just ignored them, and most Wizards believed that Demons were a fairy tale, a muggle invention based on the actions of dark wizards, or other magical beings.

But not all Wizards believed that. Some of the most famous Alchemists were muggles, but many other Alchemists of note were real Wizards--like Nicholas Flamel. In some cases muggle occultists would team up with real wizards who shared their goals. It was a remarkable hidden history which was not taught at Hogwarts, or any other major wizard academy--though if there were any underground practitioners, they would likely be from Durmstrang, where all dark arts were taken seriously.

Though apparently, not all Demons were Dark. There was an entire category of "Light" Demons who could also be compelled to do a muggle's or a wizard's bidding. The beings seemed to be from many other planes of reality which intersected with the "real" world. Hermione noted that the Light Demons were not all good, and that the Dark Demons were not all "bad"--which could be potentially fatal for the practitioner unwittingly attempting to use an evil Light Demon to achieve an ostensibly beneficial goal.

Hermione had been trying to understand the mechanics behind the rituals to make the spells work. A fair number of the most successful Occultists had apparently managed to conjure certain Demons even without magical artifacts--just incantations, symbols, and ritual physical acts. Hermione had been staring at the complex spell, trying to figure out how that could possibly work when Alex had cast the most amazingly bright Patronus she had seen--at least as bright as Harry's. Hermione wasn't too surprised to see that it looked like some sort of large jungle cat--perhaps a panther.

Alex was extremely pleased with herself; she had progressed farther than she could have possibly imagined and had already caught up to 6th year levels. And it wasn't even Halloween yet. Whatever Alex had lacked in knowledge was rapidly being filled, and her powerful natural magical abilities made excellent use of it.

It was with trepidation that Hermione and Alex returned to the Gryffindor common room. They had been trying to avoid Ron since they discovered that he had been released from the hospital wing. But Ron hadn't been seen in the tower in over 24 hours Seamus reported--so all was well.

But all was not well, thought Hermione. Seamus's statements gave her an ominous feeling, and she wondered what the hell Ron was up to.


	10. Chapter 10

Ron had shrugged when Derek was sorted into Slytherin. Derek's whole family had been in Slytherin, so it wasn't surprising. Ron didn't even feel that bad about it. Slytherins might have a point he thought, thinking about how Gryffindor's Heroes had turned against him. So he ambled over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Derek. Malfoy looked at Ron in bemusement but said nothing. The other Slytherins glared at Ron... Derek felt anxious, and hoped his House wasn't going to fight with Ron. Ron just glared back.

"What?" Ron said sharply, "I'm a pureblood aren't I?"

"Blood-traitor more like," sneered a Slytherin boy with spiked black hair.

"Do you see me at the Gryffindor table?" Ron retorted. "Some backstabbing Heroes they turned out to be. I reckon you lot might be onto something." The table buzzed with talk. The Slytherins were flabbergasted. A Weasley turning to the dark side? That was totally unexpected. And pretty cool they thought. One of them wondered aloud if Ron would be given permission to change his House allegiance. Derek joined in excitedly. He was thrilled that they seemed to be accepting Ron.

Only Draco looked troubled, his jaw clenched tightly. His look of bemusement had vanished when Ron made the comment about Purebloods. Draco had been feeling ashamed lately that he had ever held onto his family's wretched beliefs, and watching Ron turn the other way made his blood run cold. This wasn't right thought Draco.

~o0o~

After the fight with Alex, Hermione, and Ginny, Ron had spent almost week in the infirmary as his tentacles slowly shrank. And when he got let out on Friday afternoon, he was livid. They had attacked him for no good reason. He knew Alex was reaching for her wand. Ron was just defending himself.

Ron was so angry that he pushed a suit of armour down the stairs just to hear it clatter and clank all the way down to the bottom floor of the castle. As he turned a corner he saw Derek and felt slightly better. Derek had come to say hello to Ron every day while he was in the infirmary.

Occasionally some of the Slytherin girls had come in and cooed at Ron--which had been very pleasant. But it didn't feel quite as good as when Derek visited. Derek appeared besotted with Ron, and Ron was starting to really like it. It felt nice to be appreciated for a change.

So Ron tried hard to smile after he had just sent an eight hundred year old suit of armour crashing down the stairs. He liked Derek, but could tell that he was a bit sensitive. Ron didn't want to upset Derek, so he did his best to calm down.

"It's alright," said Derek. "You don't have to hold it in around me. Come with me, I want to show you something that might help... if... if you're willing to give it a go." Derek looked extremely anxious, and his ears were turning pink. "But only... only if you want to." he stammered. "You don't have to... I just thought... We need a private spot to talk for a bit, so I can tell you what it is."

"How about that empty classroom then? That's just storage now," said Ron.

In fact, it was the very room in which Harry had found the mirror of Erised. Ron put a locking spell on the door so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Alright. What's this about then?" asked Ron as gently as possible. Derek looked like he was about to cry.

"I... I like you a lot Ron... I mean I _LIKE,_ like you," Derek said, "I have since the Hogwarts Express," he continued, blushing furiously.

Ron didn't say anything. His eyes just widened in surprise as light dawned on him. So that was why Derek seemed so fond of Ron. Well Ron had never been particularly fussed about people who were into that sort of thing, so he just smiled a bit and looked noncommittal

"I... I just wanted to know if... if you thought it would ever be possible for you to like me back?" finished Derek.

Ron didn't answer right away. He felt a bit uncomfortable--that really wasn't his thing thought Ron. But was that entirely true? He remembered feeling a bit jealous of Hermione hanging out with Krum at first when Ron wanted to be Krum's friend. Did that mean anything? Or was it just because Viktor was a great seeker?

Ron didn't know one way or the other, but he didn't care. He'd seen Hermione snogging that American girl more than once. What the hell, if she could be with a girl, maybe Ron could try it with a boy. He didn't know if he'd like it or not, but Derek would be easy to turn down if Ron didn't. Derek was clearly in love with Ron, or at least in serious crush mode, and he would do anything to please Ron it seemed. That would show Hermione that she wasn't the only one who could play that game.

"Look," began Ron, all of a sudden he felt his stomach flip anxiously. He didn't want to say this wrong. "I don't know if I'm into it or not okay. But... I'm willing to try a bit, and see if I like it. If I don't, I'm going to stop you. But if I do stop you, that doesn't mean I don't like you alright!? I'll still like you anyway."

Derek looked somewhat relieved, but he was really anxious for Ron to discover if he was into being with another boy as soon as possible. He looked around the locked old classroom which was now storage space.

"If you want, I could show you something right now...?" Derek queried with raised eyebrows and a little nervous smile.

Ron suddenly felt more confident than he had thought he would and he grinned at Derek and replied.

"All right then you wanker... Show me what you've got."


	11. Chapter 11

Ron felt really good on the way back to the Gryffindor common room. Things had gone much better with Derek than he could have possibly imagined--better than with Lavender really (it had been Ron and Lavender's first time, and it had been a very awkward experience). Which reminded Ron that he was basically using Derek for the same purpose he had used Lavender for. But rational thought was again quickly swallowed up by more delusions.

Why not? Thought Ron. Derek seemed to be enjoying himself. Derek was the one that had asked Ron if he wanted to do it with him. Derek had been the one who wanted to sit next to him on the train. Ron conveniently forgot that he had drawn Derek in by using him as a foil to vent his feelings. Ron forgot how he had wormed his way in with the Slytherins to chat up Derek. And he forgot how little more than an hour ago, he had agreed to "do it" with Derek mostly to get back at Hermione, and Alex... and Ginny too for that matter. But Ron hadn't actually expected it to feel this good.

Everybody was still in class, and wouldn't know that Ron was out of the infirmary yet. He had time to slip up to his dormitory and grab some of his things. He was tired of this bloody House and all of its two-faced hypocritical champions. He would find a place somewhere else in the castle to bunk down. Someplace private where he could be with Derek.

**~o0o~**

Draco was worried about his cousin Derek. He really seemed to like Weaselby. But Derek was the nicest kid to ever come out of a Slytherin household. Draco couldn't fathom how Derek had even been sorted into Slytherin. Now that Draco could see clearly for the first time in his life, he knew he couldn't let Derek be treated badly by Weaselby--and he could see how much Ron had changed for the worst.

He knew that talking to Derek was a horrible idea. Derek was a moody kid with issues... probably why he liked Weaselby Draco sneered to himself. Draco immediately felt bad for thinking like that. His cousin didn't deserve that, he just deserved someone better than Weaselby.

Draco hadn't intended to say anything about this to Hermione or Harry. He didn't see how this would affect them one way or the other at this point, and unless it did, then it was none of their business. But he hadn't seen Derek since early Friday afternoon. Draco went up to the top of the astronomy tower and encountered Harry in one of Harry's few moments of solitude.

"Oh.., I'm sorry Harry. Didn't mean to disturb you." Draco made to go back down the stairs.

"Wait," said Harry, "It's okay. I've been meaning to ask you if you've seen Ron. Personally I don't care if I ever see him again-but you know Hermione, she worries about everybody. Which is good... I mean..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Harry. Granger's got a heart of gold. And I'm not being sarcastic, it's just the truth. You've got a good thing going with her and Alex."

Harry was really clicking with Draco these days. He never would have thought it possible. Draco even called him Harry now, instead of Potter. Which was technically breaking with traditional courtesy of calling one's teacher 'Professor,' or 'Sir.' But Harry never held much stock for titles anyway.

Harry had said so on the first day of class.

"Alright, calm down people... I know I'm famous and all that..." A few students chuckled in response, and the rest of the class quieted. "Okay, this is going to be awkward for some of us. I've been to school with most of you lot for 7 years," Harry grinned at Seamus, Luna, and Neville, who were all in the front row.

"And to those of you who have been around forever, most of you have been calling me Harry that whole time. And some of you have known me as 'Potter' for the last 7 years." He smirked a bit at Malfoy. "Anyway, I see no reason for that to change. If you've known me personally for years, call me whatever you've been calling me. It'll just be easier. I don't care if we've been enemies in the past or not. We're starting over fresh..."

"To the rest of you, if I don't know you personally, then 'Professor' or 'Sir' is probably more appropriate. I don't really care, but the Headmistress does. So we're going to do our best... alright?"

That had won over most of the students who hadn't been in Dumbledore's Army--even some Slytherins. Many of them had known Harry for years by either his first or last name.

Draco returned to the present.

"Erm... I haven't seen Weaselby," Draco started. Harry made no attempt to correct him. "But... but I'm looking for my cousin too. He didn't come back to our House last night." Harry stared at Draco, putting two and two together.

"So that means..."

"Yeah Harry. They've been hanging out together... and, well, I know my cousin likes boys better than girls. That's fine with me... but I'm worried about Weaselby. He's practically trying to join Slytherin and he's been talking about how wonderful it is to be Pureblood." Draco looked like he was going to be sick, but he continued.

"I heard about what Weaselby tried to do to your girlfriend Harry. That little git is a real bastard--and that's saying a lot coming from me." Draco gave Harry a wan smile. "Anyway... My cousin shouldn't even be in Slytherin--probably ought to be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. He's smart, but he's too nice."

"I'm just afraid that if Ron loses it again, he'll hurt Derek like he tried to hurt your girlfriends if he loses control. Anyway, it's probably good that you know now. If Ron's allowed to switch to Slytherin..."

"...Then he could be looking for ways to seek revenge, and possibly be manipulating your cousin into doing what Ron wants," finished Harry. "Right then... Hermione, Alex and I will watch our backs and keep an eye out for your cousin." Harry looked at Draco gratefully. "Thanks for giving us a heads up Draco."

"Anytime Harry." Draco had an amusing thought. "Hey Harry, I was just thinking it would be hilarious if I joined Gryffindor if Weaselby actually gets into Slytherin." Draco began laughing and Harry joined in. That would be both hilarious and bitterly ironic thought Harry.

He remembered when Draco had tried to shake hands and had offered to help him make the "right sort" of friends, and Harry wondered what it would have been like if he had shaken Draco's hand then. And here Harry was with Draco today, finally ready to accept Draco's much more real offer of friendship.


	12. Chapter 12

"My brother's snogging a _boy?_ " giggled Ginny. She just couldn't picture it. It was Sunday morning--Ron and Derek had been gone for 2 nights now.

"And probably doing more than that if Draco is right about his cousin's precociousness. They've been gone since Friday evening. But that's not the point Ginny..." Harry said, "I don't care who Ron has sex with..."

"I don't either," said Ginny quickly, slightly hurt that Harry might think she did.

"I know Ginny," said Harry. "I'm trying to make the point that Ron's in a bad way... and could be looking to hurt someone if he loses control again. We need to be careful, alright? That includes you too Ginny... Ron is totally out of sorts. And he's just as likely to lose it with you as he is with any of the rest of us. Sixth year was a disaster, remember?"

Ginny sobered up quickly.

"You're right Harry, but is there anything we could do?"

"Mostly just watch each other's backs," said Hermione quietly, "And Derek's." Hermione looked dead serious. "Ron may actually like boys too... I don't know. But I'm positive that either way, he's trying to use Derek to get back at me and Alex. Just like he used Lavender to make me jealous in sixth year."

"I saw how he was chatting up Derek at the Slytherin table. And it looked more like a seduction. I bet Ron thinks it was the other way around too--that Derek was seducing him. But that boy didn't look like he had enough cunning to seduce anyone," Hermione concluded.

The conversation was giving Alex chills. She didn't say anything. Alex was too busy thinking about how much she missed her brother Justin right now. Sure, they had fought and done mean things to each other, but her brothers would never do anything like this to anybody.

Ron was scary. Who had sex with someone they weren't necessarily into just to get revenge on somebody else? That was just creepy.

"I don't get it," Alex finally asked. "How would Ron getting it on with another guy be revenge against you and me Hermione? It doesn't make sense."

"You're right Alex. It shows how delusional and potentially dangerous Ron has become. I know how Ron's mind works, and I think that in his mind, I'm having sex with you to get back at him. And when he saw you with Ginny last week, I think he started mixing up who he was really angry with and started directing it at you and Ginny instead..."

"Psychological Transference," said Harry. "I've heard of it."

Hermione nearly spat her tea out.

"Where did you hear that Harry? You're absolutely right. But I thought you didn't know anything about psychology or any other muggle sciences."

"Television is good for something," Harry smirked, "I did catch a documentary once in a blue moon when the Dursleys were out. Don't rely on me for psychotherapy though--that's YOUR forte, not mine."

Ginny started laughing; Alex and Hermione followed suit while Harry sat there looking rather pleased with himself that he'd managed to break the chill which had come with their conversation.

**~o0o~**

When Ron had sneaked back to his dorm the day before, to get some of his clothes and a few blankets, he had spotted an ancient book of magic in the common room which Hermione must have left out--if by left out he meant "left in her book bag which was zipped up tight." Ron wasn't really a reading sort of person, but he took the book anyway just to piss Hermione off. He hadn't actually expected to find anything interesting.

When he went back to the hideaway he and Derek were making in the Chamber of Secrets, Ron began flicking through the book of magic. It was very Dark and very Interesting. For once, Ron forgot that he didn't like to read. The book claimed that the spells and rituals within would even work for some muggles if they followed the instructions carefully.

This was very different stuff than normal magic he thought. It was mostly about how to call up and ensnare "Demons" and use them to do your bidding. He'd heard of demons before, but like most wizards, he had thought they were just myths that muggles made up.

A lot of the rituals involved doing some really gruesome things which Ron really wasn't interested in doing. But he wondered if this demon stuff was true. And he wondered what he would have a demon do for him that he couldn't already do with magic. As Ron read further, he had to put the book down, it was getting seriously ugly.

But after a few minutes, he picked the book back up again. He had come across some interesting facts about demons--like the fact that their magic was more powerful than hundreds or thousands of wizards put together. And that when properly under control, demons had to do your bidding as docilely as a house-elf. The more he thought about it, the more Ron wanted a demon for himself. It would do anything... anything you asked it to do.

A demon could do stuff that wizards couldn't do, like violate Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. They really could magic up food and gold out of thin air--unlike wizards who had to use what was available to come up with something.

And it's not like he wanted it for the same purposes as dark wizards, Ron thought. Ron wasn't interested in power or ruling the world. He just wanted to be rich and to be able to do whatever he liked, whenever he wanted, without people hassling him--just like Harry. Then Ron could have two girlfriends too. Or maybe a boyfriend and a girlfriend. He really had enjoyed being with Derek.

Ron began scouring the book for a demon conjuring spell which didn't involve chopping up people and drinking their blood, but there was literally nothing in it that didn't involve some sort of sacrificial slaughter. From what Ron had read, there were some demons which could be called up through other methods, but they were covered in other books which Ron didn't have access to. He swore loudly.

If Ron wanted a demon, this was it, the only book available to him. Looking in libraries for books he probably would never find just wasn't his thing. That had been Hermione's job. Thinking of Hermione again made him feel savage. Alex and his sister Ginny kept swimming into his visual field too. They were all part of it. They were trying to make sure that Ron would always be the loser.

Why else would Alex try to attack him with Ginny and Hermione as backup? They were all Harry's girlfriends. Ron could see it clearly now. Harry needed a goofy sidekick to look better, and he had picked Ron. And all those years, it was Harry that Hermione really wanted to be with, just like his sister had. Hermione and Ginny had been in on it together for a long long time. Ginny's devotion to Harry despite him having Hermione and Alex as girlfriends proved it.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex's dad and her brother Justin had been right. A lot of Wizards in Britain were really scary, and that was just the kids. There were all the creepy Slytherins, and then there was Ron--Ginny's brother and Hermione's ex-boyfriend. He had really unnerved Alex when he had tried to hex her with her back turned. That wasn't something normal wizards did--only brothers and psychopaths. Ron was Ginny's brother, but to Alex he was just a psycho.

She didn't want to stay in Gryffindor tower anymore. She wanted to stay in Harry's rooms where she would be safely away from Ron, The way he had looked at her the other day still sent chills through her. She wondered what sort of hex he had used. Ron had looked angry enough to use a really dangerous curse.

Ron may have left Gryffindor tower for now, but he could return at any time, and Alex refused to be there when he did. It wasn't that she couldn't hex him back--probably better than he could hex her. Ron just physically scared her. Alex had seen how his sister Ginny had "forgotten" to use magic and just snapped Amycus's neck with a kick to the head when he and Alecto had crashed the Russo Lair.

Amycus had deserved it. And Alex liked Ginny a lot. She couldn't imagine Ginny killing anybody who didn't deserve it. But it had still been shocking to see her do it without magic, and more or less in cold blood. It was one thing to kill in the heat of battle, but Amycus had been down and Ginny could have just as easily conjured up something to restrain him with.

Alex was glad now that Harry wasn't with Ginny anymore. Not because Alex and Hermione were with Harry now--Alex had no reason to feel jealous when she was already sharing--but maybe because Ginny probably wasn't the best person for Harry to be around. Harry was quite possibly the nicest person Alex knew next to Hermione, and Alex didn't like the idea of Ginny maybe egging Harry on to do things he might regret later. 

If a Weasley as nice as Ginny could snap someone's neck with a kick, what would a nasty Weasley who had lost his marbles be capable of?

Alex dragged two huge duffel-bags of her clothes down the stairs to the common room door after waiting for everyone to go and enjoy Sunday afternoon somewhere else, then levitated them down the corridor to Professor Potter's rooms. Harry had all kinds of protection spells around his quarters, but they were set to allow Alex and Hermione entrance, if they needed to in a pinch.

After that talk with Hermione and Harry earlier about how Ron had basically snapped, Alex wasn't about to risk another encounter like the one with Ron a week or so ago now that he was up and about again. He might "forget" to use magic. This was an emergency. She didn't care what McGonagall said. Alex was staying in Harry's quarters the rest of the year. And she hoped Hermione would join her.

Harry had just finished playing a bit of casual quidditch with some DA members. Luna wasn't very good, Harry thought, but she was flying a lot better now. Harry missed having Ron to fly around with. He hated how much Ron had devolved. Harry had tried to take some of the blame because he still felt somewhat responsible for Ron's behaviour.

But Hermione and Alex wouldn't put up with that nonsense. Alex had heatedly told him to shut up, that it wasn't true, and Hermione had firmly put the blame for Ron's troubles where they belonged, on Ron's own shoulders. He really loved his girlfriends Harry thought with a huge grin. They made Harry feel so much better when he was feeling like everything was his fault.

Harry kind of hoped Alex and Hermione were around right now--but then he remembered that Hermione tutored on Sunday afternoons. So he just sighed and hoped that Alex was around. Harry went to his quarters to change first. That's when he found Alex napping on his bed.

Harry saw Alex's bags, and guessed that after their talk about Ron this morning, she had chosen to leave Gryffindor tower. Harry wondered if he should bring Minerva into this. The Headmistress ought to know if one of her students was about to go on a psychotic rampage. But then he realised that they didn't really have proof of anything except for Ron losing his temper.

Still, Harry decided that he couldn't keep Minerva in the dark in good conscience. He had to run it by her, even if most of it had been based on inductive reasoning. One thing Harry really appreciated about Minerva, was that she had put a lot of trust in Harry's instincts over the years. Even if she didn't agree, she would give Harry a fair hearing and look into it personally. He'd wait until he'd run it by Alex and Hermione that evening before going to see the Headmistress first though.

Meanwhile, having a nap with Alex seemed like a nice idea. He put his arm around her and fell asleep. Which is how Hermione found them when she had finished tutoring. She smiled happily at her sleeping partners. They looked so peaceful that Hermione didn't want to wake them.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione sat down with her book bag at the desk in Harry's bedroom. She reached into the bag for her book on Dark Demons. Hermione gasped... It was gone. And there was only one person who would have taken it. Nobody else would have dared to touch Hermione's things. She touched Harry's shoulder,

"Harry, wake up. This isn't good! Ron took one of my books on Demons," she said anxiously.

Harry opened his eyes and sat right up, waking Alex.

"Mmmm... Glad to see you Harry," Alex murmured.

"I'm glad to see you too Alex. And don't worry. I don't care what McGonagall says, you can stay in my quarters for the rest of the school-year. I don't want anyone facing danger alone. What about you Hermione? I'd love it if you both stayed here at night instead of at Gryffindor Tower."

"We can discuss that later, right now we have to find Ron before he does something so dreadful that he can't come back from it." Tears welled in her eyes. "Harry, there is not even _one_ good spell in the entire book. It's all dark magic of the worst sort. Blood Sacrifice and Ritual Cannibalism features heavily in it. If Ron is feeling paranoid enough, he won't bother looking for a spell-book on conjuring demons without dark magic. He'll just try to pick the least horrible of a bunch of horrible options."

"What's the least horrible option in that book then?" asked Harry, hoping it would be something like pricking a finger for a drop of blood. But Hermione looked so distraught, that he knew it must be really bad. "How bad is it?" asked Harry gravely.

"Harry, even the _least_ horrible spell requires a human sacrifice. And the victim nearly always has to be a...a virgin in these sorts of rituals. But believe me when I say that the spells get much worse than killing a child. You really don't want to know what the worst is." Hermione glanced at Alex who usually pressed Hermione for more information, but she didn't seem keen to press Hermione at the moment.

"Right then," Harry said, "I'll take your word for it Hermione. So I think we..."

"..should tell Professor McGonogall and start looking for Ron!" finished Alex.

"I agree," said Hermione simply and sadly.

"Wait," Harry said, "Seriously Hermione, I know things have been bad, but do you really think Ron is capable of murdering someone? I... I know we've discussed things. But..."

"I wouldn't have _ever_ believed Ron could commit murder Harry, but you didn't see the look on Ron's face when he attacked Alex. He had lost it completely. And it wasn't just a jinx or a hex, it was a full on **curse** \--not an Unforgivable, but a curse nonetheless. And..." Hermione gulped, and her eyes filled with tears. "And I never thought he'd _ever_ try to join Slytherin, or start talking about being a Pureblood. That was always one of the things I loved about Ron. He hated all of that stuff and _always_ stuck up for me when somebody called me Mudblood."

"If Ron can put something he's believed his whole life aside, then I don't know what Ron is capable of anymore..." Hermione finished,

Harry sighed. He knew Hermione was right. But as angry as he was at Ron, he was still having a hard time believing that Ron would actually go as far as to murder someone. Ron had been Harry's best friend for 7 years. But if Ron had snapped altogether, Harry had to admit that anything was possible.

Alex said nothing. She knew how hard it was when a good friend went wrong.

"Okay, it's settled," Harry said. "But we won't need to waste a lot of time looking for Ron. He'll be in..."

"...the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione finished.

It hadn't taken them long to convince Professor McGonagall that something was wrong with Ron.

"When I saw that boy at the Slytherin table, I couldn't believe my eyes!" she said with a strained voice. "And I had my suspicions that something was off a few weeks ago when Professor Slughorn told me that Mr Weasley had asked him if anybody had switched Houses before."

"I've known the Weasleys for years, and not one of them have ever shown any inclination whatsoever towards the Dark Arts or Slytherin. I don't know what Mr Weasley is capable of in his current condition, but I'm not going to wait and see. I'll notify the rest of the staff im..."

"NO!" Harry exclaimed loudly, "Ron may have turned into a nutter-but I can't forget that he's been my best friend for nearly 8 years. I don't want to hurt him if I can stop him before he harms anybody. He belongs in St Mungo's, not Azkaban. Hermione and Alex and I can handle Ron. We just need you to be prepared if things go wrong. Just tell Professor Slughorn and Madame Pomfrey for now, and tell them to keep it hushed up until we bring Ron in."

**~o0o~**

Ron looked over at Derek who was still asleep. They had spent Friday and Saturday night together in the Chamber of Secrets. It was the perfect place, Ron thought. None of the other students except for Harry, Ginny, and Hermione knew the way in. But Ron didn't really think they'd come looking for him. They'd be happy that he was gone.

Ron picked up the book of Demonology and began reading it some more. He pored over it obsessively, looking for something that would work which he could live with doing. Ron wondered if maybe he was aiming too high. Perhaps he could live with some of it. he wouldn't know until he tried it. Once he had a Demon, Ron would never have to do anything like that again. Was once enough to damage your soul irredeemably? He hoped not.

Now that Ron was giving this some serious thought, his next problem was that he couldn't think of anybody who he hated so much that he could snuff them. He was practically a Slytherin now, so they were off-limits. And the only other people he _really_ hated a lot right now were Harry and Harry's girlfriends (which included Ginny in Ron's mind) .

Most of the spells he had seen also required that the sacrificial victim should be a virgin, but Ron had found one which didn't have that requirement. So that solved at least one potential problem. Ron kept wracking his brains until he remembered that there was someone...

**~o0o~**

Ron crept stealthily through the castle. It was Sunday afternoon and most students would be outside. Ron wished he had Harry's map so he could find Max Russo more easily.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry had let himself Alex, and Hermione into the tunnel leading to the Chamber of Secrets. Now the three of them were behind a column. In the flickering of candles up ahead, they could see a shadowed Ron standing, knife in hand, over an altar with what looked like a body on it.

"It's alright," Hermione whispered. "He can't have done anything yet. Nothing is happening."

Sure enough, the body stirred very slightly as it breathed. Harry let out a sigh of relief, and stepped out from behind the column.

"Ron... it's not too late. Please, put the knife down. We can talk about things."

"What's there to talk about Harry?" yelled Ron. "I know you've got it in for me--you and your bloody Harem."

Harry restrained himself from rolling his eyes. This was dead serious.

"Alright... whatever! I get it. You don't have to be my friend anymore. But what you're about to do doesn't have anything to do with me right now. You know it. Put the knife down Ron."

"Whaddya mean 'nothing to do with you?'" Ron said harshly, "It's got everything to do with you. If you and your bloody girlfriends weren't trying to do me in, I wouldn't need a bloody demon would I?"

" _What?_ Are you serious? Where did you get the idea we wanted to snuff you?" asked a flabbergasted Harry.

"You can't fool me Harry. Don't think I can't see through you and your girlfriends. And that includes Ginny... thought she could fool me into pretending you'd dumped her. What a joke. You're having orgies in your private chambers with the lot of them, aren't you? You've probably got Luna and Cho in there too!" bellowed Ron.

Behind the column, Alex and Hermione watched the jaw-dropping scene unfold.

"Is he serious?" Alex asked in a whisper.

"No, he's insane..." replied Hermione groaning. She went silent as the drama continued.

"Are you..." Harry had been about say 'are you barking mad' but thought better of it. "Ron, just put the knife down. You don't need to do this..."

"Don't tell me what I need Harry. I know what I need, and I'm about to get it. Now BACK OFF!" Ron roared. "If you try to get me, with or without magic, you'll trigger an Immolation Curse. You'll all be ash if you try to get any closer."

Harry stiffened. The Immolation Curse was in the same class as the Unforgivables. Anybody caught by the spell would spontaneously combust. Ron had been practicing hard with the Slytherins apparently. Harry had to stall Ron so Hermione could undo any curses which had been set to activate in their presence.

Hermione was thinking... Immolation Curse. There had to be some way around it. Alex was tugging on Hermione's sleeve.

"I know what to do," whispered Alex. "I've got my American Wand on me. Whatever spell he's using won't react to it."

"You're right Alex. I can feel it too. The spell Ron's using hasn't been adjusted to account for other magical frequencies."

"Ummm... Yeah. Lets go with that," Alex said hastily, widening her eyes. Hermione gave Alex a little smile. Alex had just instinctively known--she hadn't stopped to think about 'magical frequencies' or adjusting spells. Alex just knew that her American wand would work, and that's all she had to know.

"I love you Alex. You're so much like Harry sometimes!"

"Yeah... I love you too Hermione. But focus... we've got problems. I can use my wand, but what spell should I use to undo Ron's?"

"You're using your American wand, so you'll have to improvise. That's what you're best at anyway Alex."

Alex thought for a moment. She glanced at Harry and Ron, who were still bantering about Ron's poor-me act. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, when I take Ron's spell down, be prepared with a stunner Hermione," Alex said commandingly.

Alex created a little ball of energy in the palm of her hand with her wand. Then she blew on the energy ball. It shot out of her hand and then expanded rapidly to fill up the entire Chamber of Secrets.

Harry felt the tingle of magic and a breeze in his hair, and knew that Hermione had just undone Ron's spell. Good. Harry was sick of listening to Ron bellyaching about his hallucinations. Without a second thought he shot a stunning spell at Ron.

Ron was blown off his feet by the force of three stunning spells. His knife flew out of his hand and clattered to the floor. He was out like a light.

Max sat up on the altar and stretched, grinning. This was much better. That body-bind spell Ron had put on him was really awesome, but it had cramped Max's muscles. The fact that Ron had been about to stab him with a knife didn't seem to phase him.

"MAX! It's you... Oh thank God you're alive Max!" Alex pounced on Max and hugged him.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" Max said with a perfectly straight face. "I had him right where I wanted him. I was just about to take him down when you arrived."

"You idiot!" Alex laughed and shoved her brother off the altar and onto the floor. Max just sat there and grinned at her.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione and Harry were seeing to Ron. He seemed alright. Three stunning spells hadn't done him any harm; he would just be out for longer and have a nastier headache when he woke up.

"Is... is Ron alright?" asked a small voice off to the right side of the chamber.

Harry and Hermione turned to see who it was. He was a pale rather sweet and kind looking boy with blond hair who looked younger than his actual age of 15, more like maybe 12 or 13 Harry thought. Harry flushed and felt some bile rising at the thought of Ron taking advantage of this kid. Derek's eyes were puffy and red. He appeared to have been crying profusely. Draco was right, his cousin Derek didn't look like he belonged in Slytherin at all.

Harry was going to have a LONG conversation with that Bloody Hat.

"I... I tried to stop him," Derek sobbed, "But Ron was too strong for me. He put some kind of curse on me which sort of paralysed me. Will he be alright? Please... I don't care if he put a curse on me. I just want him to feel better. I... I love him."

"He'll be alright now. Those stunning spells just knocked Ron out" said Hermione gently. "But Ron will be better off at St Mungo's for a while. He's got some serious problems. I'm sure they'll let you visit him."

**~o0o~**

It was nearly midnight by the time the Medi-wizards from St Mungo's had collected Ron. Molly Weasley had gone with them, but Arthur Weasley had stayed behind to talk to Harry and Hermione. For privacy, Harry had invited the Minister of Magic to his living quarters, and now they were all drinking tea--except for Alex who had conjured up a can of soda.

Arthur looked apologetically at Alex, the very pretty girl with black hair from America who had returned with Harry. This was the first time Arthur had met Alex. And he hadn't even seen Harry and Hermione since the beginning of the summer. They had given the Weasley residence a wide berth--with good reason Arthur thought.

"I'm _SO_ sorry," Arthur began, "I had no idea how badly off Ron was. I would have never sent him back to Hogwarts if I had known..."

"Well, we're none the worse Arthur. It's Ron that really needs looking after," said Harry, who was becoming more and more accustomed to using the first names of the adults in his life.

"Yes... er indeed!" replied a flustered Arthur. "He'll be getting the care he needs at St Mungo's for a bit. Then I suppose we'll have him at home after that." Arthur stared at his shoes glumly. "That boy... Eric?..."

"Derek," said Hermione.

"Is Derek going to be alright? The boy seems besotted with Ron. Should I let him visit Ron?"

"I'm not sure, Mr Weasley. Maybe..." Hermione sighed. "It will make Ron feel a bit better. But keep your eye on things and don't let Ron alone with Derek--even when he comes out of the hospital. Ron could really hurt Derek if he loses it again."

"I think it would almost be better if you sent him to live with your cousins in Ireland," continued Hermione. "Ron needs to figure out who he is without all of us ghosts to haunt him--and that includes Molly I'm afraid."

Arthur stared at his shoes again, and steepled his fingers.

"I've... I've been thinking that too," said Arthur, "But Molly won't hear of it. I don't know what to do. She won't listen to me about this, I'm certain. Molly is my wife, and usually we agree on everything... but when it comes to her children... Well you two know how she is."

Harry did know, but he thought he knew a way to get past that...

"Molly might not listen to you Arthur, but I think Minerva can set her straight. Minerva is brilliant at telling people how to raise their children."

Arthur burst out laughing, but Harry was looking at him with a straight face. Hermione giggled.

"You're right Harry," Arthur responded, still chuckling. "I'll set her on Molly and step out of the room. That's not something I want to be in the middle of."

Even Alex started laughing at that crack. Arthur reminded her a bit of her own dad--but perhaps a bit smarter. Okay, a lot smarter!


	17. Chapter 17

Draco caught up with Harry after the following DADA class.

"Harry... Hey! I just wanted to thank you... and your girlfriends..." Draco smirked, "You really did look out for my cousin. I owe you a lot already Harry, but I can never repay you for how much you've done for me... for all of us really."

"Too late! Already done," said Harry with a grin. "Just seeing you off to the start of a better life is the best repayment I can think of."

"You're alright Harry!" Draco replied, grinning back.

**~o0o~**

It was the end of the school-year and children were gathering their things and preparing for the train-ride back to London. Except for Ron's breakdown last autumn, it had been the most uneventful year at Hogwarts that Professor Potter could remember. Harry was glad that he had returned for 7th year. But it hadn't been exactly how he'd envisioned spending a relatively uneventful year at Hogwarts.

Harry had imagined being a student, not a professor with two girlfriends who were both students. When he thought of it that way, it almost sounded wrong. But Minerva had been right. Hermione, Alex and Harry were all more or less the same age, and they were his girlfriends before he had become a professor. It was completely different.

The night that Ron had been carried off to St Mungo's, a somewhat flustered but very stern Minerva had briefly taken Harry aside to tell him something privately.

"The Board of School Governors be hanged..." she had said forcefully, "Miss Granger and Miss Russo have my permission to board with you for the rest of the school-year."

 

THE END

 

STAY TUNED for a Globetrotting Sequel. Harry and Hermione have been to New York, and Alex Russo has been to Hogwarts, next they embark on an Earth spanning adventure together...


End file.
